The Only Exception
by ellivmacstellaiwish
Summary: I wrote it based of the song by Paramore. Elliot is divorced and Liv goes on a blind date, which of course makes Elliot face the truth. EO not EK If you are EK don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

The Only Exception

I don't own the characters. Except the guy name Chad. Dick Wolf does. It's based of the song The Only Exception by Paramore. I started writing it this summer on the road to Illinois.

Olivia Benson walked into the precinct and yawned rather loudly, remembering that last night had been a complete disaster and she couldn't wait for a cup of coffee to jolt her awake. She saw Elliot already at his desk and looking at her rather intensely "What Stabler?"

"Long night?"

"You could say that," as I smirked and then sat down at my desk where a cup of coffee was eagerly awaiting me.

"What's his name?"

I sensed a little jealousy in his voice and also some small trace of genuine care. "His name was Captain Boring. Remind me to not let Alex set me up on a blind date again."

"Sure thing Liv. So nothing happened," as he locked gazes with me.

"Well he took me to dinner and by the entrée I wanted to crawl out the bathroom window."

"Poor guy," as Elliot chuckled.

"Easy for you to say. All he talked about was how the weather is slowly getting hotter and that the icebergs are melting."

"I take it that kind of small talk bores you."

"That's a nice assessment El," as I smiled and took a careful sip of coffee.

"What was his name I want to look him up."

"I'm not telling you," as I pretended to be completely serious about it.

"Fine I'll get it out of Alex," as he stood up and walked towards my desk.

"No she won't tell you because she owes me so her lips are sealed."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm a detective."

I didn't want Elliot digging around in my personal life so I quickly added "we have work to do El let's get to work."

We caught a case and went to investigate. A young girl had gone missing and the parents were clean and had solid alibis. They had been running around the city and had finally found the girl, in a van in the meat packing industry. The van had a puppy in it and the girl had crawled inside conveniently ducking behind a crate as they closed the door sealing her in but she was too busy playing with the puppy to notice. No charges were pressed since it seemed to be an accident so they returned to the precinct and had just sat down when Alex came in "hey Liv."

"Alex," as I tried to hold back the anger boiling inside of me.

"What," Alex asked defensively.

"He was a total dud."

"Yeah sorry about that but I owed him a favor."

"Well now you owe me."

"Fine, a friend suggested this guy named Chad and I think you should meet for drinks."

"Alex," I said with a warning in my voice.

"Before you say anything he's really hot. He was in the last NYPD calendar."

"We have a calendar, I asked befuddled.

"Yes here I'll pull up his picture," as she typed in a website on the computer.

The guy who appeared on the screen had short brown hair, sparkling green eyes, and a great smile. I decided that he didn't look to bad "ok Alex what time?"

"Eight at the bar across the street."

"Liv didn't you tell me this morning to not let Alex set you up on another blind date?"

"It's not a blind date. I just saw his picture."

"Fine tell me if he's boring."

"Let's go Liv we have to pick out an outfit."

Please review. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Only Exception

I don't own the characters. Except the guy name Chad. Dick Wolf does. It's based of the song The Only Exception by Paramore. I started writing it this summer on the road to Illinois.

They walked out as Elliot watched "this should be interesting," as Elliot saw the picture of Chad. Elliot knew competition when he saw it but was Chad really good for Liv? Elliot had been divorced for a month and was living in a small apartment in Queens. The divorce was actually very civilized even though after the first day of freedom Kathy already had a boyfriend. The kids were with Kathy and with me on the weekends for now until further arrangements could be made. Elliot decided to head home for the night and change into jeans and a shirt and then crash the date with Chad with his newfound information. Elliot wanted to make a big impression on Chad so Elliot had texted Liv a few seconds before he had entered the bar to make sure they were both here. Liv had replied yes and to stop texting her. I guess this means that she will get mad at me for doing this. Elliot entered the bar and walked to the opposite side of the room that Olivia was on and sat down and ordered a beer. Olivia immediately saw me and glared angrily towards me. I watched as Olivia got up and walked towards me. I noticed that she was wearing a dress that accentuated her legs but was long enough to not appear slutty and left much to the imagination.

"Elliot what are you doing here?"

"I'm crashing your date."

"I can see that why?"

"You know why."

"What?"

I saw that she was getting frustrated so I quickly added "we all know he's not right for you."

"What the hell do you know about what kinds of guys I like?"

"You like me so I know a lot."

"I don't like you."

"Really?"

I slowly drew closer and I saw that whatever Liv was going to say was stuck on her lips. She quickly regained her composure and changed the subject "even if I did I have moved on now."

"Yeah I can see with that Chad guy."

"He's actually really sweet."

"Funny his file said he was charged with assault."

"Assault?"

"Yeah his ex-wife. He used his connections to just get a warning in his jacket."

"Elliot Stabler!"

"Hey I was looking out for you Liv you would do the same thing and you know it."

I saw a confused look cross her face "what do I do now?"

"Go dump his ass."

"Really El?"

"Yeah he doesn't deserve another second with you."

I watched as Olivia walked back over to Chad and saw that Chad kept looking back and forth between Liv and me. I saw Chad raise his arm in a threatening manner and went to intercept "I wouldn't do that if I were you pal."

Chad lowered his arm "I'm outta here," as he stormed out of the bar.

"Thanks El. Boy Alex sure can pick them."

"Yeah, besides I want to ask you something. Do you think we can go somewhere to eat?"

"Like a date El?" as I grinned suggestively.

"Sure if you want to Liv."

"I think that would be nice."

"There's a nice place by your apartment. We can get take out or eat there."

"Let's just get take out."

We walked out of the bar and headed to Liv's apartment to order our take out.

Once we reached her apartment we sat on the couch and waited, neither one of us knowing what to say. Fortunantely for us we were saved by a knock on the door.

Please review. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Only Exception

I don't own the characters. Except the guy name Chad. Dick Wolf does. It's based off the song The Only Exception by Paramore. I started writing it this summer on the road to Illinois. I hope you like it.

Elliot went to the door and opened it blindly thinking that it would be the guy with the food, but instead he saw a rather unwelcome figure holding their Chinese, Agent Dean Porter. "Porter what are you doing here?" It took every ounce of will power for me to not grab him and throw him against the wall.

"I came to see Olivia," he said bluntly not even wondering why I was over.

"Well guess what she doesn't want to see you, but thanks for paying for the Chinese," as Elliot grabbed the food and slammed the door in Porter's face.

"El, who was at the door?"

He knew that he would have to tell her even if it would hurt her "Porter."

He saw her stop and that's when her face turned red "that rat bastard had the nerve to show up here? He should be glad that you answered the door and not me. Did you punch him El?" Elliot did not like the crazed look that now crossed Liv's face and it scared him but only slightly. He had seen bad ass Benson before and quite frankly he wanted to change the topic. He didn't want Porter ruining his first date with Liv. "Food's here let's eat."

Elliot sat down and pulled out his chopsticks, opened his take out box, stabbed a piece of beef, and brought it to his mouth. Elliot was mid chew when he heard Liv say something "El, I didn't mean to get mad at you or scare you or anything. It's just the last time I saw Porter he..."

"He hurt you?"

"Yeah El, he did and I don't think he even cares."

Eventually Liv joined him and they started eating until they were both full. Two fortune cookies were sitting on the table in front of them and beckoning for them to be opened and read.

"El, do you want to open he fortune cookies?"

"Sure, as long as you pick yours."

They looked the same so Olivia picked the one on the right and Elliot took the one on the left. Elliot opened his and pulled out his fortune, nothing special about it.

"What's your fortune?"

Elliot looked down at the small slip of paper "It says you will have much to be thankful for in the coming year."

"Open mine now El."

Elliot repeated the process with her cookie and when he opened it there was no fortune inside.

"What does it mean El?"

"Well believe it or not this has happened to me before with the kids. I told them that they can make their own future because a cookie doesn't know squat."

"Wow did they believe you?"

"Yeah for the most part," as he grinned.

"What do you want to do now El?"

"I know you have some movies that we haven't watched yet."

They started a movie and sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. A few minutes into the movie Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder "are you tired Liv?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Can you stay awake for the movie?"

"I will try but I can't promise anything."

"Ok Liv just fall asleep then," as soon as he said it he felt her relax into him and fall asleep. Elliot stayed awake for half of the movie and then he succumbed to sleep as well.

Please review. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Only Exception

I don't own the characters. Except the guy name Chad. Dick Wolf does. It's based off the song The Only Exception by Paramore.

In the morning when I woke up I felt something soft and warm surrounding me, I opened my eyes and saw it was my nuddle. I looked around for Elliot and figured that he must have left for something. Figures, I knew it would be too good to be true if I woke up in his arms. My apartment seemed very familiar because I had always been alone and I didn't know why I expected that to change, especially overnight. I had never noticed how content I was with loneliness, I wasn't sure when I had started to feel that way but I knew deep down that taking a risk with Elliot would not be worth it. I looked at the time and saw that I had to get ready for work, and was on my way to my room when I heard the sink running in the bathroom. I stopped dead in my tracks 'did someone break in? Was it Elliot?' I looked around for something, anything to protect myself with. I found a very large book sitting on the coffee table and went to grab it. The bathroom door started to open and I prepared to attack if it wasn't Elliot. The figure turned around and I saw that it was Elliot and put the book down slowly.

"Liv were you going to hit me with a book?"

"Uh no I was just reading it."

I saw Elliot look at me funny and I realized my answer had made no sense. I decided to change the subject "I thought you had left."

"No I had to go to the bathroom, were going to be late for work."

I proceeded to walk towards my bedroom and hastily threw on an outfit, and when I came out Elliot was waiting for me in a different outfit. I must have looked completely puzzled because he said "I had some clothes in the trunk."

"We should go El or Cragen's going to have our butts stuck on desk duty."

We had just entered the car and I was looking forward to the awkward silence that always hung between us, but then I remembered last night was a date. Not only that but I had fallen asleep on him, I'm sure that didn't help his male ego.

"El, I'm uh sorry I fell asleep on you last night."

"No problem Liv, I fell asleep shortly after you. We both had a long day and just enjoyed each other's company last night."

"El, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure Liv anything."

"Do you think I deserve to be alone for the rest of my life?"

Elliot stopped the car abruptly getting a loud honk out of the car behind us "No Liv you don't deserve to be alone, you never will be alone because you have me. That's what partners are for remember," as he grinned at me. Another honk startled us back to the road and Elliot continued driving until we made it to the precinct.

"Elliot. Olivia you're late."

Sorry Cap we got stuck in traffic. Some guy just stopped in the road."

Olivia laughed and then said "yeah sorry Cap."

"Just get to work you two," as he handed them a slip of paper with the victim's name.

It was just another regular day in the office or so they thought. Cragen returned to his office where someone had been waiting patiently for him.

"Captain."

"Agent Porter."

"Let's get down to business," as Cragen shut the door behind him.

Please review. Obviously Porter coming over to Liv's had been no coincidence. I think it was Svengali when Liv took out the crazy follower with the book. She's very dangerous with a book. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

The Only Exception

I don't own the characters. Except the guy name Chad. Dick Wolf does. It's based off the song The Only Exception by Paramore. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Elliot and Olivia headed to the hospital and talked to the victim, questioned her, and took the rape kit to be tested. They were walking into the precinct when Olivia heard a familiar voice "Olivia."

Liv turned around slowly and saw Dean standing there like he hadn't hurt her the last time he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to Cragen about something."

I saw Elliot step in front of him and realized that this wouldn't be good. El was already starting to ball his fists and the last thing I needed was for my partner to get suspended. Porter wasn't worth it. "El, just back off. He's not worth it."

"Liv how can you say that? He gained your trust, your friendship and then he smashed it like a fucking piñata and now he deserves to be smashed."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cragen coming towards us "Elliot walk away."

I don't think Elliot heard him; either that or he was ignoring him.

"Stabler my office!"

Elliot didn't budge, he was still staring Dean down. I moved towards them and was about to be in between them when Dean punched me. I uttered a cuss word, and then he realized what he did "Liv I'm so sorry. I didn't see you," but it was too late Elliot was on Dean like a hungry piranha. In a second Elliot had Dean in a chokehold "You better apologize you son of a bitch, and you better mean it."

Dean started turning blue and before I knew it Munch and Fin had pulled El off of Dean. They took him to Cragen's office and made sure to keep him in there though he kept trying to break out. Personally I didn't think anything could get El to calm down, except maybe me. I knew that El would never hurt me, at least physically. Emotionally I wasn't so sure and yet my emotions got the better of me. I saw Dean lying on the ground gasping for breath and made my way over to Elliot "El, you have to calm down babe before Cragen sends you home and then you won't be able to watch my back."

I knew what I said was slightly manipulative but unfortunately I knew it would help make him come back to reality. Dean was taken to the hospital by a fellow officer and Cragen held Elliot in his office to talk to him, while I was forced to sit at my desk. I saw Munch and Fin trade glances "What?"

"We were just wondering if Dean's punch hurt."

No, he hits like a girl."

They exchanged another glance and then burst out laughing, and then Elliot emerged from Cragen's office looking oddly serene. He approached my desk "Liv, can we talk for a second on the roof?"

"Yeah, sure," as I got up to follow him out. We were down the hall but I still heard Munch and Fin laughing.

"Why are they laughing?"

"They were wondering if Porter's punch hurt and I said no and that he hits like a girl."

Elliot smirked "I don't doubt that for a second. Rat bastard." We reached the roof and as the door closed behind me I felt nervous and hoped whatever El had to say didn't shatter my heart.

"I told Cragen."

"Told him what," as I fidgeted nervously.

Please review. Will Porter ever learn not to hurt Liv? What did El tell Cragen? Thanks for reading.


End file.
